Amor verdadero
by sofia amaya
Summary: Casi dos años han pasado... años en donde tuve que dejar todos mi pasado atrás para olvida a Terruce Grandchester... Capitulo final chicas disculpa por la tardanza
1. prologo

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.

Esta historia es de mi completa autoria.

* * *

Prologo

Casi dos años han pasado... años en donde tuve que dejar todos mi pasado atrás para olvida a Terruce Grandchester... su engaño me hizo mas fuerte no en todos los sentidos de la palabras aun tengo esa herida abierta en el corazón. Lo único que me mantiene viva y con gana de seguir luchando ¡Mi hijo!. Anthony Alexander, es un bebe hermoso y la luz de mi ojos, cuando lo veo es como verlo a el pero en miniatura, su cabello, su nariz, sus ojos, sus labios, es tan parecido a el, creo que lo único que saco de mi fue su gustos por los dulce. Cuando le dijes a mis hermanos que estaban embarazada con tan solo 15 años de edad, me miraron con tristeza porque sabia lo que Terry me había hecho, los abrazamos y me puse a llora, no se cuanto tiempo duramos así pero me fui quedando dormida en los brazos de mi hermana mayor.

En esto casi dos años, seguir adelante con ayuda de mis hermanos gracias a ellos cumplí unos de mis mas grande sueño: ser una enfermera.

Hoy es unos de los día mas feliz de mi vida, mi Tony a dicho su primera palabra, tenia mis ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegría.

Aunque mi vida no ácido fácil, desde que tengo 10 años hoy le agradezco a Dios por este regalo que me dio. Mi hijo.

* * *

Hola chica aquí le dejo mi nueva historia espero le guste me deja su comentario o critica que son muy importante para mi.

Sobre mi otra historia tengo el capitulo en proceso, ya que tiene problema con mi Internet y no podía escribir.


	2. capitulo 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.

**capitulo uno**

* * *

Londres 2005

En unas de las habitaciones de la mansión Andrew, una chica de hermoso cabello dorado anta la cintura, ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca como la leche, salia del baño algo pálida.

- Otra vez vomitaste- se escucho la voz de mi hermana mayor

- Rose que hace aquí- pregunte

- Yo pregunte primero-

- No se que tengo, llevo una semana con mareo, vómito, algunas olores no lo soporto- soltó al fin ya que no quería preocupar mas a su hermana

Rose estaban analizando lo que la mas pequeña de la familia le dijo, le hecho una mirada a su hermana para comprobar si lo que pensaba era verdad.

- Candy quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que sea sincera conmigo-

- Rose que pasa, porque están tan seria- dijo Candy

- Candy tuviste relaciones sexuales con Terry-

- Y- yo s- solo fue u-una-v- vez- fue lo único que pudo decir

- Se cuidaron- pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta

- no pero creo que no pase nada solo fue una sola vez- dijo con la mejilla con un rojo vivo

- ES QUE ACASO ERE BOBA- le grito

Candy no entendía porque su hermana la trataba así, sus ojos se cristalizaron, que quería salir corriendo de ahí pero Rose volvió hablar.

- Perdóname pequeña, es solo que creo que están embarazada- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

- E- eso- n- no -p-pu- puede- s- ser- dijo llorando mas fuerte

- Ya te vino el periodo este mes- pregunto con un poco de esperanza

- no, tengo una semana de retraso- decía sacando la cuanta con el calendario que estaban en su mesa de noche

- Vez esta mas claro que el agua, solo hay que ir al medico para que lo confirme- acariciando su rulos dorados tan parecido a los de ellas

- Rose y si los resultado salen positivo que voy hacer- dijo volviendo a llora

- Pequeña tiene que decirle a Terry, que yo me encargo de Albert y de Tom, y ya seca esa lagrima debería están feliz porque va hacer mamá y tiene un novio que te ama, ahora te arregla que los vamos al medico.

- Gracias Rose desde que nuestros padres fallecieron han sido una segunda mamá para mi- dijo dándole un gran abrazo

- No tiene que agradecer- dijo recibiendo el abrazo

- Claro que si, no se que hubiera pasado si la tía Elroy cumpliera su cometido de alejarme de ustedes, no quiero ni imaginar que seria de mi vida

- Dejemos las cosas triste en el pasado y te espero en 15 minutos en la entrada- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Mansión Grandchester

- Buena tarde se encuentra Terruce- pregunto una joven de la misma edad de Candy

- Buena tarde señorita, el joven Terruce se encuentra en el salo de música- decía el mayordomo con una reverencia

- Esta solo- pregunto con coquetería

- No señorita están con su hermanas- dijo un poco incomodo

- Gracias- dijo de mala gana y se fue al salón de música

Mientras en el salón de música Terry le tocaba la armónica que le había regalado Candy a sus pequeñas hermanas, cuando escucho la voz mas fastidiosa que le dañaba el momento.

- Hola Terry, niñas- dijo con fastidio

- Susana no te enseñaron a toca- dijo molesto por la forma de háblale a sus pequeñas consentidas

- Toque pero nadie respondió- mintió

- Yo no escuche la puerta, tu la escuchaste Eli- pregunto una de la gemela

- Yo tampoco Angela- dijo a punto de reí de la cara de molestia de Susana

Terry estaban que no aguantaba la risa por eso adoraba a sus pequeñas hermana de 7 años.

- Eli, An porque no mejor me espera en el jardín-

- Esta bien hermano- dijeron y salieron del salón

- Que es lo que quiere Susana- dijo con arrogancia

- Solo quiero que me diga como vamos con nuestra apuesta- decía acariciándole su parte primitiva

- Susana yo te dije que no iban a seguir con eso- dijo quintadose la mano de su parte

- No me diga que te enamorarte de ella- dejo furiosa

- Si me enamore de ella la amor y punto.

* * *

Candy y su hermana estaban sentada esperando que el doctor entrara.

- Buenas tardes señoritas... díganme en que puedo ayudarlas- dijo amablemente el doctor

- Doctor mi hermana lleva una semana vomitado cada coso que huele o come y muchas nausea

- veamos cuanto años tienes_ pregunto

- recién cumplí 15-

-Muy bien,- hablo mientras abria un nuevo expediente para su paciente- La enfermera que esta aquí presente, te hara unas pruebas de sangre.

Candy salio con la enfermera. Rose la espero en el despacho, el doctor salio detrás de ellas para saber si sus sospechas eras ciertas o no. A los 15 minutos entro Candy.

- Rose estoy nerviosa-

- No debería-

- Y si no es lo que tu sospechas y es otra cosa-

- Hermana confía en mi-

- Su hermana tiene razón señorita- dijo el doctor entrando

- Y bien que es lo que tengo doctor- pregunto Candy

- Dime una cosa pequeña que grado cursa-

- 4 año porque-

- Por nada-

- Y entonce que tengo doctor-

- Señorita usted tiene tres semanas de embarazo-

* * *

Hola chicas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y a las chisca que se toma su tiempo por lee aunque no deje su comentarios. Como pidieron que Tom o Jimi fuera los hermanos de Candy solo puse a Tom, ya que yo tenia en mente poner Albert y han Anthony.


	3. capitulo 2

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son creación de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.

**capitulo dos**

* * *

**- Señorita usted tiene tres semanas de embarazo-**

Candy se llevo las manos a su vientre, cuando escucho esa palabras, dentro de ella estaba creciendo una nueva vida, lagrima de alegría salieron de sus ojos, aunque todavía no había terminado la preparatoria lo iban a tener. Que pensaría Terry, la dejaría, no el no era así, el la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a el.

- Voy a ser mamá- dijo feliz. - Doctor dígame que debo hacer durante el embarazo

- Por ahora va a tomar ácido fólico, solo te digo que es norma que vomites, que tenga mucho sueño, te desmaye, aveces tus hormonas harán que tu estado de humor cambie en cualquier momentos, unos días puede están feliz en algunos triste, también va a querer hacer el amor en los momento menos adecuado.

- Que estan desciendo- dijo espantada

- Eso son jugada de tus hormonas, solo sera en los primero meses, ahora debe cuídate, toma tu prenatales, y en la otra semana te espero para ver el estado de tu embarazo- dijo el doctor

- Aquí estaremos doctor- dijo Rose

- Muchas gracias por todos- dijo y le dio un beso, el doctor estaba que no cabía de la sorpresa- lo veo la otra semana

Candy iban de los más feliz por su embarazo que se había olvidado del el problema que estaban metida, anta que Rose la bajo de esa nube.

- Cuando le va a decir a Terry- dijo seria

- Rose... yo... no... se- dijo preocupada

- Pequeña sabes que tiene que hablar con el hoy mismo yo te acompaño- dijo dándole apoyo

- Hermana y si me deja- dijo asustada

- Pequeña no tiene que pensar eso, el te ama puedo verlo en sus ojos

- Yo también lo amo y tu lo sabes, pero estoy asustada- dijo cuando se montaba en el carro

- Vez no hay porque preocupase- dijo bajito para que el chófer no la escuchara

- A donde le llevo- pregunto el chófer cuando se termino de poner el cinturón

- A la mansión Grandchester por favor- dijo Candy

* * *

Mansión Gradchester

- Como puede decirme esto- dijo Susana molesta

- No se como paso, solo se que la amo- dijo sincero

- Porque si la ama tanto me hiciste el amor el sábado- dijo coqueta

- Querida soy hombre se te olvida- dijo con burla

- Eres un idiota, cree que soy uno de tu pasa tiempo- dijo molesta

- Tu la a dicho querida-

- Eres un estúpido- dijo a punto de meterle una cachetada

- Cuidado con lo que hacer- dijo agarrándole la mano con fuerza

- Suéltame me hace daño- dijo tratado de soltarse

- Solo te lo voy a decir una vez, olvídate de mi-

Mientras esto sucedía en el salón de música, un carro entraba en la propiedad, cuando se detuvo bajaron dos rubia de hermosos ojos verde.

- Hola Max se encuentra Terry- le pregunto al mayordomo

- Señorita Candy- dijo nervioso

- Te pasa algo- pregunto a ver el nerviosismo del mayordomo

- No... nada- dijo preocupado, tomo un respiro y hablo. - El joven están en el salón de música

- Gracias Max, Rose va entra o me va a espera aquí

- Voy entra contigo- dijo al ver el nerviosismo de su hermana

- Vamos entonce. Candy y Rose iban en silencio por el corredor que las llevaba al salón de música, cuando estaba al frente de la gran puerta, Candy templo de miedo.

- No tenga miedo yo estoy aquí- dijo con cariño

- No tengo miedo, solo tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Ya deja de decir tontería y abre esa puerta

Candy hizo lo que su hermana le dijo, pero no estaba preparada para lo que iban a escucha.

- COMO QUIERE QUE ME OLVIDE DE TI SI ESTOY EMBARAZADA- grito Susana

Candy se quedo paralizada cuando escucho eso, lagrimas empezaron a salir de su hermoso ojos, no quiso escucha más y salio corriendo. Terry a escucha pasos voltio a donde venia el ruido, pero se quedo paralizado cuando vio salír corriendo a Rose detrás de Candy.

* * *

- Candy espera- dijo Rose preocupada

Candy iban corriendo por todo el pasillo con la vista nublada,cuando llego a la entrada principal, sintió un mareo que la hizo parase y se aguanto de la pare.

- Candy te siente bien- pregunto Rose que iban llegando

- Hermana- fue lo único que dijo y callo desmayada

Rose que estaba secar logro agárrala, el chófer de ellas a ve lo que pasaba salio corriendo ayuda.

- Señorita se encuentra bien- dijo alzando a Candy en su brazos

- A la mansión de inmediato- fue su orden

- Como ordenes- dijo sorprendido por la actitud de su patrona, arreglo a su joven patrona en la parte de atrás para que apoyara la cabeza en las piernas de su hermana, y salio corriendo al volante, con el cinturón puesto puso el carro en mancha.

* * *

Hola chicas gracias a todas por su apoyo yo se que tengo problema de ortografía pero e tratado de mejorar. sobre mi otra historia voy a subir el capitulo en lunes. espero su comentario sea una critica o sugerencia que son importante para mi.


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son creación de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.

Capitulo 3

* * *

Dos meses han pasado y todavía siento este dolor en el pecho que me quema el alma, pero tengo que ser fuerte por el ser que crece en mi vientre. Ya no voy a sufrir, hoy voy a empezar desde cero.

- En que piensa pequeña- pregunto albart sentándose a lado de ella

- En que voy a ser con mi vida- dijo poniendo su mano en su vientre

- Pequeña tu sabes que nosotros te apoyamos en todo- dijo el levantando su cara para que lo viera a los ojos

- Albert quiero irme a vivir en América con Anthony- dijo dejando sorprendido a Albert

- Pequeña esta segura- pregunto

- Albert quiero olvidarme de el- dijo empezando a llora. - Y la única manera es alejarme de aquí, quiero empezar de nuevo.

- Candy esto no es fácil- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo en señal de preocupación. - Es que acaso se te olvida que esta esperando un bebe de el.

- No este bebe va a ser solo mio, edema el debe esta feliz que ella le valla a da un hijo- dijo dolida

- Candy el tiene derecho a saber- dijo tratando de que entrara en razón

- No- negó ella. - El perdió ese derecho a engañarme con otra

- Esta bien- dijo derrotado. - Voy hablar con los demás, pero con dos condición- opuso Albert

- Cual sea, solo quiero irme de este lugar- dijo ella, ya que nada la ataba a este lugar

- Que nosotros vallamos contigo y vivamos en Lakewood- dijo serio

- Acepto, pero que sea lo ante posible- dijo y se fue a su habitación

* * *

Terry estaba desesperado, llevaba dos semanas tratando de acercase a Candy pero su hermosos no se lo permitía, su padres estaba decepcionado de el su pequeñas hermanas no le hablaba, se estaba volviendo loco y todo por culpa de Susana, todavía se acodaba cuando le dijo a su padres lo que había pasado.

Flashback

Iban como un loco por la calles de Londres a la casa de Candy, cuando llego y pregunto por ella lo único que recibió fue un golpe por parte de Tom y sacado como un ladro de la propiedad. Llego derrotado a su casa.

- Terry al fin llega- dijo dándole un abrazo

- Hola mama- dijo sin mucho animo y tapándose el golpe con el cabello

- Y Candy donde esta- pregunta ya que su hijas le dijeron que el la fue a busca

- No vino- dijo triste

- Paso algo- pregunto apartando el cabello de su cara y puso cara de asombro cuando vio el golpe. - Quien te hizo esto- pregunto

- El hermano de Candy- dijo molesto

- Como pero porque- pregunto confundida

- Porque me lo merecía por ser sufrí a su hermana- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Que hiciste- pregunto

- Todo es culpa de Susana- dijo con rabia

- Porque es culpa de esa joven- pregunto su papa sentado-se

- Porque la muy estúpida vino aquí diciendo que estaba embarazada y Candy escucho, pero le juro que ese bebe no es mio- dijo y cerro los ojos cuando sitio la tremenda bofetada por parte de su madre. - Mama- dijo sorprendido

- Como es eso que viene esa joven diciendo que esta embarazada y tu lo único que dicen que ese bebe no es tuyo- dijo Eleonor

- Eleonor- la llamo Richard. - Ya no voy a permite que un Grandchester nazca fuera de matrimonio, lo siento mucho por Candy ella es una jonve-cita muy linda pero ya no podemos a ser nada Terry tiene que cumplí con su responsabilidad.

- Terry ya escuchaste mañana vamos a su casa a pedí la mano de esa joven-cita a su familia- dijo Eleonor

- Que ese bebe no es mio- grito

- Pero ella dicen lo contrario, y no se hable mas- dijo Richard.

Fin flashback

Si Susana pensaba que había ganado el juego estaba muy equivocada pensaba cuando terminaba de hacer su maleta acomodo bien su atuendo y salio por la ventana.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión Andrew

- Chicos los vamos a vivir de nuevo en América- dijo Albert

- Porque tomate esa desicion tan de repente- pregunto Tom

- Candy ya no quiere seguir en este lugar- dijo Albert como si nada

- Y tu le complace el capricho- dijo Tom molesto

- Tom ya no valla empezar- intervino Rose. - Creo que es lo mejor

- Yo no estoy pidiendo tu opinión por algo soy la cabeza de la familia- dijo Albert

- Si pero no tiene la custodia de Candy si no Rose o se te olvida- dijo Tom con burla

- No se me olvida, pero es lo mejor para ella- dijo Albert molesto

- Bien como el señor mande- dijo Tom y salio furioso

- Tu también opina lo mismo- pregunto Albert a su hermana mayor

- No es la mejor decisión que tomaste, cuando partimos

- En tres días

- Tan rápido- dijo sorprendida

- Si ya arregle todo para partí

- Ok voy hablar con Candy- y salio. - Mama siento haberte fallado- susurro Rose viendo el cuadro de su madre.

* * *

Hola chicas se que lee la historia pero necesito que me diga su opinión y hacerle los cambio necesario no importa si una critica o sugerencia. chao le mando besos


	5. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son creación de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.

Gracias chicas por su comentario

vallek: Hola linda gracias por darte un tiempo de leer esta historia, los días que publico son martes, jueves y sábado ( y se que estoy retrasada) espero y te guste este capitulo.

LUISA1113: Hola linda gracias por todo tu apoyo que es muy importante para mi, espero y te guste este capitulo.

* * *

Candy se encontraba en una de la habitación de la mansión, tenia una cuna blanca , peluches, una mecedora, un guardarropa blanco con unos bellos dibujos y muchas cosas mas, le gustaba entra ahí y habla-le a esa personita que crecía en su vientre, ya tenia 5 meses que había llegado a Lakewood, en ese entonces ya contaba con 8 meses y medio de embarazo y a estaba desesperada por la llegada de su hijo o hija ya que ella le había dicho al doctor que no quería saber el sexo del bebe si no anta que naciera.

Aunque todavía le dolia el engaño de Terry, pero ella se había hecho un jurado así misma, iban a empezar desde cero con su hijo y hermanos, horita estaba estudiando para enfermería pero como se acerca en día que naciera su hijo estaba de permiso y eso la tenia frustrada ya que sus hermanos no le dejaba hacer nada su único pasa tiempo era termina de arregla la habitación para su hijo y salir a camina por el jardín de su madre.

Eso era su pensamiento cuando sintió un dolor agudo bajo su vientre.

- Auhhhhh- se quejo y se llevo las manos a su vientre y en ese mismo instante entraba un preocupado Albert

- Pequeña te siente bien- pregunto muy asustado por la cara de dolor de su pequeña

- Albert... me.. duele.. mucho- dijo aguantando una contracción. - Creo.. que ..ya es hora

Albert no lo pensó mas la levanto de la silla y la saco del cuarto pegando gritos

- Rose, Tom, Tony- grito desesperado llevando a Candy a su habitación

- Chicos escucharon- pregunto Anthony

- Si son gritos de Albert- dijo Tom

- Paso algo- dejo Rose

- Candy- dijeron junto y salieron corriendo a escalera arriba y fueron a la habitación de su hermana cuando escucha-ro un grito y entraron

- Ahhhhh-grito

- Chicos buenos mal que llega Candy va a dar a luz- dijo despareado

- Rose vez por agua caliente y bastante toalla tu Tom vez por me maletin- dijo Anthony acomodado a Candy

- Anthony que haces- dijo cerrando la piernas

- Pequeña yo se lo que aco abre la piernas- dijo tratando de que la abriera

- No me puede ver- dijo cerrando la pierna otra vez

- Candy no sea necias quiere que le pase algo a ti y al bebe- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia

El shock de la palabra de Anthony la dejo paralizada pero fue reemplazada por una fuerte contracción, en ese mismo instante entra-ro Rose y Tom con lo que había buscado.

- Vamos pequeña abre la piernas para que pueda nacer nuestros sobrino- dijo Albert con cariño

- Muy bien a dilatado lo suficiente- dijo ya que por fin Candy abrió la piernas. - Albert necesito que le agarre la mano a Candy para que le de fuerza, Rose tu agarra un trapo y seca-le el sudor y tu Tom me pasa los elemento que te pida, pequeña quiero que empuje cuando te diga, vamos atrae a este bebe al mundo así que empuja

Candy agarro fuerte la mano de Albert Y empezó a empuja hasta donde pudo

- Ya vi la cabeza- dijo emocionado. - Empuja otra vez

Candy lo obedeció, haciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar exhausta

- Una vez mas solo esta vez-

- No puedo estoy cansada- se quejo

- Vamo pequeña solo esta vez- le dijo Albert con cariño

- Me duele…me duele…ya no puedo - dijo lloriqueando

Los hermanos se vieron preocupado

- Pequeña hazlo por nosotros queremos conocer a nuestro sobrino- dijo Rose secando su lágrimas

- Vamos pequeña tu puede- dijo Tom

-Candy solo una vez mas- dijo Anthony

- Ahhhhh- Candy hizo todo su efuezo para traer a su hijo al mundo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Terry tenia 5 meses que vivía en Nueva York había sido su decisión cuando su padres lo estaba obligando a casase con Susana, agarro todos su ahorro y escapo de su casa a media noche sin dejar ni siquiera una nota, cuando llego a Nueva york busco un pequeño departamento en donde vivir ya instalado empezó a busca un teatro para cumplir una de su mas grande sueño pero le faltaba algo ¡ella!

- Porque estoy nervioso y a la vez emocionado- pensaba confundido por su sentir cuando sintió que abría la puerta

- Terry ya va empezar el ensayo- dijo una joven hermosa de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y piel blanca

- Ya voy Karen- le dijo a la única amiga que tenia en el teatro

- Suelta-lo- dijo ya que conocía bien a su amigo y sabia que tenia algo

- Veo que me conocer- dijo con burla

- Por algo soy tu mejor amiga- dijo con vanidad. - Va hablar si o no

- Que genio el tuyo- eso era lo que le gustaba de ella su indirecta. - No se repente tengo un nerviosismo- empezó a explicar

- Aja así que tiene miedo por el estreno- dijo burlándose

- No es por eso- negó con la cabeza. - Pero no se como explica lo que siento

- Terry no debería hacerle caso a tu sentimiento- dijo con sinceridad

- Pero...- no pudo terminar ya que Roben andaba apurándolo para el ensayo

- Terry mejor concentrarte y mas tarde hablamos- dijo Karen

- Tiene razón-dijo subiendo en el escenario. - Dios protege a mi familias y a Candy- susurro y se concentro en su parlamento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Candy se dejo caer en los brazos de Albert a escucha el llanto de su bebe.

- Es un niño- dijo Anthony emocionado y limpiándolo

- Mi bebe- dijo casi sin aliento. - Esta bien

- Aquí tiene- dijo entregándoselo

- Es hermoso- dijo Albert con lágrimas en los ojos

- Tiene bastante cabello- dijo Rose

- Y unos pulmones- dijo Tom impresionado por el fuerte llanto

- Y como se va a llama este pequeño- pregunto Anthony cuando termino hacer su trabajo

- Anthony Alexander Andrew- dijo besando la cabecita del bebe

- Estocen bienvenido al mundo Anthony Alexander Andrew- dijeron los hermanos mayores.

* * *

Hola chicas aquí le dejo un nuevo capitulo.

Desde aquí le mando beso por su apoyo muchas gracias.


	6. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.

Gracias chicas por su comentario

Luisa1113: Hola linda muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario subir el capitulo lo ante posible para que no te coma la uñas jajajaja.

Vallek: Hola nena muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo que es muy importante para mi voy a trata de hacer los capítulos mas largo.

Karina Grandchester: Hola linda tu sabes que en la vida real aveces es muy dura con la mujeres pero nosotros sabemos salir adelante, y el recuentro se acerca así que este pendiente.

Marycruzz: Hola linda gracias por tu sugerencia son bien recibida voy a trata de mejora en ese problema gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chicas disculpa por el retraso y por el corto capitulo lo que pasa es que estoy mal de salud y para no dejarla mal le subir un pequeño capitulo.**

* * *

Candy veía a su hijo dormí, parecía un angelito caído del cielo, su hermoso cabello castaño sedoso, su piel tan blanca, su mejilla sonrojada, era perfecto. Todavía se acordaba cuando llego al mundo ya había pasado casi un año desde entonces.

- Te parece tanto a el- dijo dándole un beso en su cabecita

- Candy puedo pasar- pregunto su hermana

- Si-

- Pequeña no han visto la hora que es- dijo entrando y no verla lista

- Si, solo estaba durmiendo a Tony- dijo terminando de ponerse el vestido

- Como a crecido mi príncipe- dijo ayudando a su hermana de arregla

- Parece que fuera ayer que nació- dijo dando un suspiro

- Candy no te da miedo su parecido a el-

- No-

- Parece un mini Terry-dijo dando un vistazo a la cuna. - Es que acaso el solo lo hizo

- Rose puede dejar de hablar del pasado- dijo indiferente

- Candy ya no siente nada por el-

- Rose no quiero hablar del tema-

- Pequeña yo se que todavía lo ama por eso te duele hablar del el-

- Hermana por favor- dijo suplicante

- Candy no te a puesto a pensar, que por casualidad de la vida te lo encuentre- insistió con el tema

- Rose porque insiste tanto en hablar de el-

- Por nada- dijo bajando la cabeza. - Mejor no le digo que el esta aquí en Chicago. - Ya esta- dijo viendo su trabajo realizado

- Gracias hermana- dijo viéndose en el espejo

- Esta hermosa, los chicos se va a ir para tras-

- Rose que cosa dicen- dijo con la mejilla sonrojada

- La verdad- dijeron entrando los hermanos

- Pequeña esta hermosa- dijo Albert dándole un beso en su rubia cabellera

- Y tu no te queda atrás Rose- dijo Tom

- Hoy vamos hacer los chicos mas envidiado en la graduación- dijo Anthony

- Chicos ya- dijeron las dos con la mejillas sonrojada

- Chicos vamos a dejar de juego que se no hace tarde- dijo Albert

- Solo lo falta algo- dijo Tom

- Que- preguntaron todos

- Mi sobrino- dijo sacándolo con cuidado para no despertarlo

- Valla en traje le quedo bien- dijo Albert agarrando la pañalera

- Y que me dicen de lo zapato- dijo Anthony ofreciendo sus brazos a sus hermanas

- Me va a dejar soldó- dijo Tom por lo fuerte llanto del recién levantado

- Ven acá mi principito - dijo Candy quitandoselo a su hermano. - Que pasa amor- dijo a ver a su hijo con cara de molestia

- Valla no cabe duda quien es su padre... ay

Anthony le dio un codazo por su discreción.

- Ya vámonos- dijo Albert molesto por el comentario de su hermano

Los chicos empezaron a salir de la habitación, Candy fue la ultima y iban con la cabeza baja.

- Candy no le acá caso a Tom- dijo Rose

- Y porque no, si dijo la verdad- fue su repuesta al subir al coche

Rose le dio una mirada recriminatoria a su hermano y subió al carro y vio que su hermana jugaba con el pequeño Tony.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Candy se estas tardando- dijo Annie nerviosa

- Amor tranquila va a ver que mis primos llega ahorita- dijo Archie

- Que pasa- preguntaron Paty y Stear que venia llegando

- Annie esta muy nerviosa porque Candy no han llegado- explico Archie

- Ya llegaron- dijo Paty a ver el carro desde lejos

- Al fin- dijo Annie suspirando

- Cuñada porque tanto apuro-

- Quiero ver a mi sobrino-

- Hermano creo que ya quiere montarte uno- dijo entre risa

- Cariño tu no hable- dijo Paty. - Que ya estoy esperando

- Que.. esta... diciendo- dijo Stear con casi lo ojos salido

- Solo es juego- dijo entre risa

- Hermano te busco un espejo para que vea la cara de tonto que tiene- dijo Archie muerto de la risa

- Ya basta chicos-dijo Annie

- A cale caso a Annie- dijo Candy llegando con sus hermanos

- Amiga por fin llega- dijo Annie agarrando al pequeño Tony que tenia su brazito estirado

- Ni que fuera para tanto, solo llegamos dos minutos tarde- dijo limpiando la boca de Tony que la tenia llena de caramelo que le había dado Annie

- Primo que tiene- dijo Anthony a ver a Stear con los ojos desorbitados

- Es que Paty le dijo que estaba embarazada- dijo Archie

- Paty- dijeron todos los presente

- Solo era un juego- dijo Paty sonrojada

- ya, yo me estaba haciendo ilusiones de que mi hijo iban a tener alguien con quien jugar- dijo Candy riéndose

- No te preocupe que Annie le va a da un compañero de juego muy pronto- dijo Stear saliendo de su estado

- Stear que cosa dicen-

- Chicos mejor entremos- intervino Albert

Así los chicos le hicieron caso a Albert y entraron al salo de graduación y tomaron su lugares y la ceremonia empezó. Cada chica fue llamada para entregarle su honores y diploma.

- El siguiente diploma que vamos a entrega es muy especial para todas las profesoras - hablo Mary Yei. - Que acá el favor de venir a recibir su diploma Candice Whate Andrew

Candy le entrego el pequeño Tony a su hermana y se camino a la tarima acompañada de los aplauso de su compañeras. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a sus profesoras y se puso a dar su discurso.

- Buenas tardes chicas- Saludo. - Quiero darle la gracias a todas por su apoyo en especial a mis familia muchas gracias por todo hermanos lo quiero mucho.

En ese momento se escucho un pequeño grito infantil.

- Ma..ma- se escucho por todo el salón la voz del pequeño Tony

A todos los presentes se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción, ya que el pequeño Tony era el consentido de todas.

* * *

Gracias a todas por su apoyo le mando besos sofia.


	7. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.

Luisa1113: Hola linda ya estoy de regreso y muchas gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa por la demora.

Karina Grandchester: Hola nene muchas gracias por tu apoyo pero ya estoy de regreso disculpa la demora.

Vallerk: Hola nena tiene suerte ( solo te lo digo mejor lee) y disculpa por la demora

Lupita1797: Hola linda tu comentario me hizo sentí bien ya que me sentía apenada por la demora espero y te guste este capitulo.

**Nota importante**

**Chicas espero me perdone pero solo voy a actualiza amor verdadero los viernes espero no se moleste y me entienda, espero que le guste el capitulo y disculpa por los errores ortográfico. **

* * *

En una parte de Chicago, en la zona más concurrida de la ciudad, desde lejos se podía escucha una melodía hermosa y a la vez llena de nostalgia. Aunque el frió de diciembre lo azotaba parecía que él no lo notaba, el joven de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos zafiros solo tenía un pensamiento ¡ella!

De que le servía haber cumplido unos de sus más grandes sueños si le faltaba ¡ella! de que le servía.

En esto casi dos años había pasados muchas cosas en mi vida tanto buena como mala, todavía me acuerdo cuando vino el duque a llevarme a Londres, lo primero que hice fue reírme en su cara a escucha esas palabras.

xxxxxx flash back xxxxxx

_Era una tarde de Junio, y me encontraba muy tranquilo fumando en mi camerino , cuando escuche que se abría la puerta._

_- Pasa algo Karen- pregunte sin voltea_

_- No soy esa tal Karen- escuche una voz grave que reconocí inmediato_

_Me voltee desafiante y con ironía dije._

_- Duque de Grandchester- dijo soltando el humo al frente su cara. - Que hace aquí_

_- Vengo a busca a mi hijo- respondió con molestia_

_- Jajajaja, no me acá reír, yo deje de ser tu hijo el mismo día en que me fui de tu casa- dije con burla_

_- Hijo por favor vuelve conmigo, tu madre y hermanas te extraña- dijo arrepentido_

_- Sin tanto me extraña porque no vinieron contigo-_

_- Terruce deja de ser tan orgulloso y vuelve conmigo-_

_- Porque mejor no te va por donde viniste- dije señalando la puerta y tomo la misma posición que tenia_

_- Acaso no quiere saber de tu hijo- dijo desde la puerta_

_- Ya te dije que ese hijo no es mio- respondí molesto_

_- Yo no me refiero a ella si no... mejor no me acá caso- me dijo y se fue dejándome confundido_

xxxxxx Fin de flash back xxxxxx

- Que abra querido decir el duque- pesaba confundido y siguió caminando por la calle de Chicago

Candy trataba de abriga bien al pequeño Tony, para poder salir al restaura a celebra su graduación, pero hoy su hijo se antojo de esta inquieto, llevaba rato tratando de ponerle la bufanda, pero siempre se la quitaba y se la llevaba a la boca y tenia que cambiarla. Por fin ya estaban listos, agarros todas las cosas de su hijo apurada, ya pasaba de la 7:30 de la noche. Abrieron la puerta entrando un desesperado Albert por el retraso.

- Porque entra así- pregunto tapando a su hijo con una sábana color azul

- No estas viendo la hora que es- dijo señalando el reloj de la pare

- Si ya la vi, pero el pequeño Tony esta inquieto- dijo saliendo de su habitación

- Que tiene el pequeño príncipe- decía Albert haciéndole cara graciosa lo que provoco el llanto del infante

- Albert que le hiciste- pregunto Candy entregándole la pañalera para poder calma a su hijo

- Nada, solo jugaba con el- dijo extrañado. - Porque no revisa si le esta saliendo el segundo diente

- No creo que sea eso-

- Y entonces que es lo que tiene-

- No se a estado toda la tarde inquieto-

- No será que tiene sueño-

- Tiene que ser eso, no al dormido su sienta hoy- dijo dándole el biberón sentada en el pasillo y viendo como el pequeño Tony cerraba los ojos. - Albert siento decirte esto pero no voy a poder ir

- Pequeña porque no-

- Albert tu sabes que yo no voy a dejar a mi hijo solo-

- Esta bien, pero mañana no te salva de ir al parque- dijo ayudándola a llegar a su habitación

- Gracias hermano por entender- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- No tiene nada que agradecer pequeña, tú sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti y mi sobrino-

- Te quiero tanto Albert, eres un segundo padre para mí- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Pequeño hoy es un día para que este feliz- dijo conmovido por su palabras

-Tiene razón, y disculpa por no poder salir a celebra con ustedes- dijo apenada

- No te preocupe- dijo besando su frente. – Que pase una linda noche

- Igual- dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Albert bajo la escalera para encontrases con el grupo, le informo que no podía ir, se entristecieron por mi, pero ellos entendía que yo tenia una responsabilidad con mi hijo y se lo agradecía de corazón, algunas personas me dice porque no lo dejo en cuidado con una niñera, me molesta muchos esa sugerencia, como cree que yo voy a dejar esa responsabilidad a mi nana si él es mi hijo no de ella, aunque avece extraño salir a divertirme pero ya no puedo hacer eso tengo un hijo que es mi responsabilidad y desde que me entere de que venia en camino le entrenque toda mi liberta a el a mi hijo.

Al día siguiente abrí los ojos a escucha la risa fuerte de mi hijo, con la vista un poco borrosa me dirigir al lugar que estaba la cuna y vi al Tom jugando con Tony, avece me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si no los tuvieras conmigo de seguro la tía abuela me fuera metido en un internado borre esa imagen de mi mente y me concentre en la hermosa imagen de mi hijo sonriendo hasta en la risa se parecía a el como es posible que no tenga nada mio será que Rose tiene razón de que él fue el que lo hizo solo me sonrojes al recordar ese día en que me entregue a él, llame la atención de mi hermano me sonríe y me trajo al pequeño Tony y salió de la habitación para darme privacidad , me bañe con Tony en l tina, lo vestí con ropa cómoda le di un juguete mientras yo me terminaba de peinar mi travieso rulos, termine de arréglame agarre a mi hijo y baje a la cocina para preparar su comida del día de hoy.

- Sabia que te iban a encontrar aquí- me dijo Albert entrando ya listo para un día de campo

- Bueno día Albert te vez guapísimo - dije viendo como venia vestidos de vaquero

- Gracias pequeña tu no te queda atrás- me respondió

Ese día me había puesto un conjunto deportivo color blanco de falda.

- A que hora los vamos- pregunte

- Solo falta tu-

- Entonces vámonos- dije llegando a la sala

Todos ya estaba ahí las saludes a todos con un besos y salimos al borda la camioneta de Albert

Rin rin rin se escucho mi alarma, abrir los ojos y un dolor de cabeza me invadió de inmediato, diablo quien abriría la cortinas me tape la cabeza pero me acorde que el día de hoy íbamos al parque toda la compañía y de mala gana me levante de mi cama vi que en la mesita de noche había dos aspirinas y un baso de agua, esa Karen como me conoce, me dirigí al baño quería meterme en la tina para relajarme pero no tenia tiempo para eso así que me di una ducha rápida salir y me tome las aspirinas y me vestí rápido y salir la habitación, cuando llegue a la recepción ya todos estaba ahí Karen me pregunto con burla como sentía el dolor de cabeza, yo solo le dije que bien y la ayude a subir a la camioneta luego subir yo y cerro la puerta, el carro puso su marcha hoy sentía que mi vida va a cambia ojala que sea para algo que me saque de este oscuro hueco que estoy metido.

Cuando llegamos y el carro se estaciono a lado de una camioneta color negro que me llamo poderosamente la tensión no se si era porque la camioneta era el nuevo modelo que había salido o era por el símbolo que el portaba, sabia que lo había visto pero no me acuerdo donde, me camine a la entrada desde ahí vi una rubia que me llamo la tensión quería acercarme pero vi que iban con un rubio que le tomaba la cintura y con el otro brazo llevaba un bebe de cabello castaño que me parece conocido pero no le di importancia, me subir a un albor y me puse a fumar y ver el panorama a ver si veía a la rubia que me llamo la tensión.

- Valla que si vino gente hoy- dijo Albert viendo para todos lados para encontrar un lugar

- Claro hoy es domingo que quería- dijo Rose con burla

- Pero ahora en donde vamos a dejar las cosas- dijo Anthony con cara de sufrimiento por el peso de la pañalera

- Que le parece cerca del lago- dijo Archie aguantando la risa

- Me parece perfecto- dijo Annie feliz

- Así puedo probar mi nuevo invento- dijo Stear

- Cariño hoy no quiero mojarme- dijo Paty acariciándole la mejilla

- Pero el regalo no para ti si no para mi sobrino-

- Stear te agradezco la intensión pero no va agarra a mi hijo de conejillo de india-

- Pero que daño puede hacer una caja de música- dijo molesto

- Una caja de música- repitieron todos

- Ahí ya dañe la sorpresa- dijo riéndose

- Y funciona- pregunto Candy dudosa

- Claro que funciona- dijo sentándose en el pasto

- Primo me va a perdona pero yo quiero ver eso con mi propios ojos- dijo Tom provocando la risas de todos

- Tom tiene razón- dijo Anthony muerto de la risa

- Chicos deje en paz a Stear- dijo Rose poniendo el orde

- Si mama- dijeron todos

- Chicos no estoy para juegos- dijo un poco irritada

- Hermana si tu noviecito te dejo no pague tu amargura con nosotros- dijo Tom con burla

- Tom respecte a su hermana mayor- dijo fingiendo molestia

- Otra vez con su juegos de niños-dijo Albert provocando un sonrojo a sus hermanos. - Porque no jugamos un partido de béisbol

- Y quien va hacer los capitanes- pregunto Annie haciéndose una coleta alta

- Porque mejor no pregunta quien se va a queda con mi hijo-

- Valla no pensé en eso- dijo Albert rogándose la cabeza. - Ah ya se que podemos hacer, tu va hacer el que cante los ao así no te separa de Tony

- Me parece bien- dijo feliz. - Albert Rose ustedes son los capitanes

Dichos eso los capitanes empezaron a elegir su equipo, por parte de Rose agarro a Paty y a Archie y Albert a Tom y a Annie, solo quedaba Stear pero ya estaba completo así que lazaron una moneda en el aire y el que ganaba se lo quedaba para su equipo y callo cara Paty se lanzo a su brazos y se lo trajo a su equipo con la risa de todos.

Maldición que grupo tan escandaloso no me deja dormir y yo con este dolor de cabeza del demonio pero ya va a ver, empecé a bajar del albor con rapidez, yo se que estamos en un parque y puede hacer el escándalo que quiera pero no tanto, pase por el lado del la compañía y todos retrocedieron a verme pasar echando fuego por los ojos, Karen a verme en ese estado me siguió, escuchaba los gritos de mi amiga llamándome pero no le hice caso, pero hubo algo que hizo que mi furia desapareciera, desde lejos vi al mismo bebe que llevaba el rubio cateando alegremente atrás de un grillo en seguida me acerque cuando lo alce pense que iban a llora pero la palabra que salio medio torpe de su boquita me dejo paralizado..

- Pa..pa

Me quede sorprendido a escucha esa palabra de un bebe que veía por primera vez y además esta inmensa alegría que sentí a escucharla, desde hace casi dos años que no sentía esta emoción cuando escuche el grito de asombro de Karen.

- Terry..es...igualito a ti- me dijo con cara sorprendida

- No diga tontería- dije desorientado por la situación

- Porque nunca me dijiste que tenia un hijo- me pregunto incrédula. - Y no lo niego porque escuche cuando te llamo papa

- Karen yo solo lo vi y lo agarre y me llamo papa no entiendo porque- dije confundido. - Como puede ser mi hijo si es la primera vez que lo veo ni siguiera se quien es la madre

- Pero verlo bien es una miniatura tuya- dijo señalando

- Karen creo que esta mal de la cabeza- le dije aunque yo sabia que ella tenia razón

Los estábamos divirtiendo bastante que se me olvido el pequeño Tony, le echaba mirada cada rato y lo veía durmiendo en la manta y me confíe de que no se levantaría hasta mas tarde, había pasados como diez minuto cuando voltee y no lo vio sentí que el mundo se me movía de bajo de mis pies y caí de rodillas llamando la tensión de mi familiares.

- Candy que pasa- me pregunto Albert quien fue el primero en llegar

- Mi hijo- deje entre sollozo

- Esta durmiendo en la...

- No esta- grito Tom da doce cuanta del asunto

- Como que no esta, si hace como diez minuto estaba dormido- dijo Albert levantándome

- Todo es mi culpa, si no me hubiera separado del el esto no estaría pasando- dije llorando

- Vamos pequeña no te culpe, mejor empecemos a busca-

- Que le pareces si vamos en pareja- propuso Stear

- Buena idea Stear- lo apoyo Anthony

- Los veo aquí en media hora- dijo Albert y se fue a busca con Candy

Cada pareja tomo un rumbo diferente, Paty y Stear se fueron por el lado izquierdo, Annie y Archie por el lado derecho, Tom y Anthony por el centro de la parte derecha, Rose se quedo, Albert y yo lo fuimos por el centro izquierdo y a cada persona que veíamos le preguntábamos y por cada negativa sentía que se me salia el alma del cuerpo, a lo lejos vi a un par de castaños discutiendo con un bebe en los brazos que se me hizo conocido, me acerque un poco y vi a mi hijo ni lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo con un Albert detrás de mi cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude reconocí a mi hijo y llore de alegría y lo llame.

- Tony- dije entre sollozo

- Mama-dijo estirando su brazos

Esa voz, estoy seguro que es ella pero un momento ¡la llamo mama! no no ella no puede ser la madre del bebe, me voltee con lentitud teniendo miedo de que todo fuera un sueño pero no solo me encontré con la mirada de mi amada que solo pudo pronuncio mi nombre y callo desmayada en los brazos de su hermano.

* * *

Buenos chicas hasta aquí llego mi inspiración que pase una linda noche y disculpa por la demora le mando un abrazo fuerte Sofia Amaya.


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**Nota de mi: Hola chicas ya estoy de regreso por fin ya tengo vacaciones para poder ponerme al día...**

**Primero que nada le pido una disculpa por hacerla espera tanto pero el mundo real demandaba mucho mi tiempo...**

**Espero le guste este capitulo va a esta un poco triste pero lo hice con mucho cariño... **

* * *

Para: Terry

De: Candice…

_Que lindo es o era esta enamorada "para mi lo fue lo mas hermoso, una ilusión, estaba dispuesta a entregarme completa para ti. Aunque lo allá hecho en cuerpo y alma nunca me arrepentiré…._

_Dejaste mi corazón como una verruga arrugadita sin salida, yo sé que nunca me diste la palabra "Te Amor" no importa tenerte en mi cama abrazándote y decirte lo mucho que te quería fue mágico. Pero llego un momento que me subiste al cielo lleno de luz y amor paso un siglo….._

_Caí, caí en un abismo sin salida, sentía que mi corazón se iba deshaciendo poco a poquito…._

_Es triste ve a tu ojos y ver que nunca hubo amor, yo sé que es difícil para mi, era lo único que me llevaba a mi felicidad… Todo ese momento de cariño que vivir contigo en esa habitación tú y yo unidos en una sabana, fue lo más hermoso de mi vida, tenerte para mi y comerte poco a poco lo cual me entregue a ti por amor…_

_Hiciste que destruyera la confianza de mis hermanos me tenia, las única persona que me a tendidos sus manos siempre…. Yo no soy perfecta ni una chica de buena curva, pero yo te ame en todos lados, me entregue a ti pero tarde me di cuenta que fue alguien sin sentimiento, solo fue una apuesta…._

_Abrir mis ojos para comprender todo. Tu hacia que mi ojos brillara de felicidad, que mi barriga se llenara de mariposa cada vez que hablaba contigo, que mi piernas enflacara cada vez que te veía, hacia cualquier cosa por tenerte un minuto…_

_Te amor mas que ayer, pero jamás te voy a volver a demostrar….._

Candice Andre….

- Candy abre- se escucha los fuertes golpes en su puerta

Cerre la carta y la guarde bajo llave, tenia los ojos rojo de tanto llorar, mire a mi hijo y supe que había llegado el momento de afronta la realidad…..

- Albert quiero esta sola- le dije cerca de la puerta y me deje caer

- Candy ya no eres una niña, Terruce esta allá bajo como un león a punto de ataca si no sales en unos minutos- dijo un poco cansado

- Albert por favor no me haga esto- dije con lágrimas ahogadas

- Candy entiende que ya Tony no es un secreto- dijo con el corazón en la mano

- Tengo miedo que me lo quiere quitar- le dije

- Te entiendo, pero recuerda que no esta sola-

- Mama- se escucha Tony

- Albert dile a la nana que suba y bajo en unos minutos- me seque la cara y me acerca a la cuna para sacer a Tony

Todo parecía una pesadilla que ya quería despertar, cuando perdí el conocimiento ya no supe mas nada, solo sé que cuando abrir mis ojos dos horas después estaba en mi cuarto y la puerta estaba abierta y pude escuchar el grito de Terry, voltee la mirada asustada a la cuna y respire tranquila a ver a mi hijo dormido, me pare rápidamente a cerrar la puerta con seguro…..

Escuche uno toque en la puerta que me sacaron de mi pensamiento y supe que había llegado el momento de la verdad….

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Porque tarda tanto? –se pregunta Terry

Cuando él bebe en mi brazos llamo mama a mi pecosa me sorprendió mucho y mas cuando la vi desmayase en los brazo de Albert ...

xxxxxx flash back xxxxxx

_Terruce Grandchester, se sentía confundido viendo la cara del bebe que no hacia otra cosa que llama a su mama._

_Aquella cara idéntica de cabello castaño oscuro y piel blanca. Su madre desmayada en los brazos fuertes de su hermano…_

_Terry había cambiado mucho en eso casi dos años, era más alto, el cabello lo llevaba más largo y tenia las facciones del dos mil hombre guerreros viriles y victorioso escupía su hermoso rostro, el mismo modo que de terminación estaba escupiendo su mente. Estaba de pie ahora en el silencio del parque. La palabras dicha por Karen resonaba en su mente._

_- Tienen que ser hijo tuyo- le susurro Karen a Terry. – Tienen tu mismo rasgos tuyo, y tu me contante de una Candy…_

_Terry cada vez se sentía mas confundido, era verdad que él bebe se parecía a el pero eso no significaba nada, en eso momento entendió las palabras de su padre, no era de Susana de quien hablaba si no de Candy…_

_- Disculpa, pero me puede da al bebe- hablo Albert como si no lo conociera y eso lo molesto mas_

_- Y dime una cosa, puede llevar a Candy y al bebe al mismo tiempo- le dije arrogante_

_- El no pero yo si- se escucho una voz detrás de mí…._

_Voltee para encontrarme con la mirada furiosa de Tom, el y yo teníamos algo pendiente en el pasado pero no era el día ni el momento..._

_- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al vaquero- dije con tono burlo_

_- Terry, es mejor que le entregue al bebe, estamos llamando mucho la tensión- intervino mi amiga_

_- Cállate Karen, yo no me voy de aquí hasta hablar con Candy-_

_- Si no te ha dado cuenta mi hermana esta desmayada- dijo Tom irónico_

_- No me importa, así me tenga que ir con ustedes me voy- dijo con determinación_

_- Porque mejor no le hace caso a tu novia y me entrega a mi sobrino para que te valla- dijo Tom cada vez más molesto_

_- Ella, no es mi novia, y te dije que no me voy de aquí hasta que me aclare estos- dijo viendo al pequeño que estaba nervioso por la discusión_

_- Ya basta- dijo un molesto Albert que se había levantado del piso con Candy. – No parece caballeros, Terry tiene un papel y lápiz para que note la dirección de la mansión…._

_- Pero Albert-lo interrumpió Tom_

_- Pero nada, aquí se hace lo que yo diga y punto- dijo molesto. – Terry puede entrégale a Alexander a Tom por favor_

_- Valla ahora si me conoce- dijo burlón y le entrego al bebe a Tom_

_- Terry no estoy para tu juego, Candy me tiene preocupado, así que anota- dijo y le empezó a nota la dirección_

_- Estoy ahí a la 6:00- fue lo ultimo que dije y me lleve a Karen_

xxxxxx Fin de flash back xxxxxx

Al principió sentí una furia dentro de mi a saber que mi propia familia sabia de esto y nunca me dijeron pero me dolía en el fondo de mi corazón a saber que a la persona que yo mas amaba nunca me dijo nada, aunque yo nunca le dije un TE AMOR porque pensé que ella sabia lo que sentía, me equivoque…

Ahora me doy cuanta que cuando Susana me propuso la apuesta no le hice para ganarle si no porque tenia miedo de decirle a Candy lo que sentía, lo supe cuando ella me la presento…..

xxxxxx flash back xxxxxx

_Estaba en la colina del colegio fumando cuando escuche la voz de mi querida detrás de mi, enseguida me pasaros imagen de las noches de pensión que compartíamos y me voltee para darle un beso y termina tirado en el piso desnudos pero para mi sorpresa no estaba sola….._

_Vi a la chica que estaba con ella, cabello rubio, hermosos ojos verdes, piel tan blanca, su nariz repicada llena de pecas y un cuerpo para dejar a mas de unos a sus pies….._

_- Terry, te estaba buscando- dijo Susana_

_Pero yo estaba tan concentrado viendo al ángel que estaba a su lado que ni la escuchaba, era muy hermosa en sus ojos se veía la inocencia y su alma tan pura…._

_- Terry me escucha- volvió hablar Susana_

_- Perdón que decía- pregunta a regrese la realidad_

_- Que te estaba buscando para preséntate a mi mejor amiga- dijo señalándola_

_- Y dime quien esta hermosura- pregunte con bastante interés y luego voltee a verla otra vez y vi como su mejillas se había teñido de un rojos por el cumplido_

_- Ella es Candy Andrew y la conocí cuando vivía en América –_

_-Mucho gusto señorita me llamo Terruce Grandchester pero puede decirme Terry- le di un beso en su mano que hizo que todo mi ser templara por dentro….._

xxxxxx Fin de flash back xxxxxx

Sentí como abría la puerta y volví a mi realidad, voltee para encontrarme después de casi dos años con eso ojos tan verdes...

Se veía tan hermosa, su cuerpo había madurado lo suficiente, su curva ya no era la misma, sus senos era mas grandes, pero lo mas me sorprendió era ver sus ojos tan apagado...

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aqui le dejo este capitulo espero y le alla gustado...**

**Sobre la chicas que sigue mi otra historia la voy a continua cuando termine Amor verdadero...**

**Gracias a las chicas y por su espera ...**

**Carla - Luna love -Luisa 1113 - Candy 20086 - Monybert- dc - Luna - Lupiata1797 - Vallerk - Rossy Jimenez...**


	9. Chapter 8

******Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

******Nota de mi: Hola chicas aquí le dejo una nuevo capitulo se que tarde un poco pero estoy ayudando a mi mama en hacer la comida navideña...**

******En este capitulo entramos a la etapa final de la historia tal ver le falte 3 capítulos o mas...**

******Espero y le guste el capitulo y disculpe si es un poco fastidioso pero esto ya estaba programado para este capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

- Candy- susurre.

Ella levanto la vista y lo que vi no me gusto, en sus hermosos ojos había tristeza, sentimiento encontrado y odio, me sentir un canalla por hacerle daño en el pasado, pero que podía hacer el daño ya estaba hecho y no podía regresar el pasado atrás…

- porque- fue lo primero que pregunte

- Porque- susurro ella

El lugar quedo en un silencio incomodo después de esa palabra, la vi caminar hacia el escritorio y no pude evitar deleitarme con su movimiento de cadera, sí que había cambiado. Me hizo una señal con el dedo para que me sentara al frente de ella y yo muy gustoso lo hice, después de casi dos años estábamos frente a frente y no pude evitar perderme en sus hermosos ojos verdes….

- Porque no me dijiste que estaba embarazada- respondí su porque dolido

- No venia al caso- dijo con indiferencia

- Como dice eso, es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho de saber de el- le dije molesto por su indiferencia

- Derecho- repitió. – Eso derecho lo perdiste el mismo día que supe que tu querida Susana te dijera que estaba embarazada

- Eso era mentira- grite

- No grite- dijo calmadamente. – Ya gánate tu apuesta, que quiere ahora?

- Como que quiero ahora esa respuesta es más que clara, quiero a mi hijo-

- Que gana con eso, tú ya tiene el hijo que te dio Susana porque quiere el mío-

- Entiende que eso era mentira y como no voy a querer un hijo nuestro- dije ya sacado de quicio. – ¿Porque no puede creerme?

- Creerte, como me pide eso- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la gran ventana. – Tú no sabes lo que me dolió a entérame de tu engaño , deje que tus besos me atrapara como una tonta desde entonces sentir que mi mundo se caía en mil pedazo porque no podía interponerme entre los dos y mucho menos deja sin papa a ese bebe que no tenía la culpa…

- Porque siempre piensa en los demás y no primero en ti- pregunte con el corazón en mil pedazos

- Susana era mi mejor amiga- fue su respuesta

- Maldición, ella te tenía envidia porque se dio cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti, por eso me propuso la apuesta- le grite

Candy voltio sorprendida al verme, sabía lo que estaba pesando y preferir responderle su pregunta ante de que preguntara….

- Yo sé que nunca te dije un te amor ni un te quiero pero eso era parte de la apuesta- dije derrotado. – Susana jugo bien su carta, cuando un día le dije que ganaba ya que no quería hacerte daño se puso furiosa, me grito, me lanzo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y me corrió de su casa pensé que ya había cerrado ese capítulo y me puse a pensar como decirte mi sentimiento y contante la verdad, pasaron tres días ya yo tenía todo listo para hablar contigo en la hora de la cena, yo estaba tocando la armónica que tú me había regalado a las gemelas cuando ella apareció de sorpresa, me molesto mucho a ver como trataba a mis hermanas así que la mande al jardín y ella empezó a seducirme pero ya la interrumpir y se puso furiosa porque le dije que ella sabía que yo te amaba ahí fue cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Porque Dios que hice yo para merecer esto, será que me estas castigando por no decirle que estaba embarazada- pensaba Candy sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que Terry decía….

- Me entiende Candy desde que te vi por primera vez supe que sería el amor de mi vida- fue lo único que escuche

- Terry- susurre dolida

- Por favor Candy créeme **YO TE AMOR**-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- No puedo, me hiciste mucho daño-

- Te juro que no quise pero las cosas salieron así-

- ¿Y Susana?-

- Yo no sé nada de ella después de que tu escuchara nuestra conversación hablo con mis padres para que me obligara a casarme con ella, pero yo me escape de casa ese mismo día-explico rápidamente sin mucha importancia

- Y que pasó con él bebe que ella estaba esperando-

- Eso era una mentira de ella para sepáranos y lo hizo-

- De verdad no sé qué pensar-

- Te suplico que no me separe de Alexander es lo único que tengo-

- Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso espero que pueda entender que he cerrado ese capítulo en mi vida por mi bien, porque aunque no crea aun te amor con todo mi corazón- dije y no pude aguanta más las lágrimas y la deje salir…

- Porque si me ama tanto como yo a ti no lo intentamos- y se acercó a mi

- Ya es muy tarde para un nosotros…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Había pasado dos meses desde ese encuentro, después de decir esas últimas palabras salir corriendo del despacho, sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazo a ver el dolor en sus ojos, me sentí la mujer más ruin del planeta….

- Mama-

Le sonríe a mi hijo, hoy un 10 de agosto era unos de los días más felices de mi vida, mi razón de vivir cumplía su primer año de vida.

Después de tanto sufrimiento a Candy le brillaba los ojos como dos años atrás, le agradecía tanto a Dios por darle una familia que la adoraba a ella y a su hijo aunque en eso momento era donde necesitaba el cariño de su padres entendía que Dios ya lo había llamado para que descasaran el paz y ella sentía que en donde se encontraran sus padres siempre lo sentía cerca de ella….

Unos pequeño toque hicieron voltea a madre e hijo y luego entro un Albert con una caja de regalo que lo tapaba casi todo….

- ¿Albert que eso? - dijo Candy sorprendida

- Un pequeño regalo para mi sobrino –

- Pequeño tu llama a eso pequeño- dijo incrédula

- Oh vamos pequeña no sea agua fiesta- Mira a Alexander le gusto el regalo- dijo Albert a ver como su sobrino sonreía a escucha algo dentro del regalo

- ¿Albert que ahí adentro? –

- Abe- repitió el pequeño

- Escúchate me ha llamado- Repite tío Albert- dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas

- Io Abe- repitió

- Por lo menos es un comienzo- dijo feliz

- Albert – repitió Candy

- Porque no ayuda a Alexander abrirla- fue lo único que dijo

- No me diga que le comprante esa casa que salieron nueva- dijo molesta

- Claro que no-

- Entonces que ahí adentro….

- Gua gua- grito Alexander

- Albert cómo pudiste- dijo viendo como su hijo era lamido por el perro

- Yo sabía que le iba a gusta- Bueno vamos saliendo- dijo y salió

Candy vio el perro, era de un color blanco con negro y con patas gruesa….

- Clin- escucho decir a su hijo

Respiro pesadamente su hermano había ganado esta vez, pero que podía hacer ya su hijo se había encariñado con el perro. Agarro a su hijo para salir de la habitación…

OoOoOoO

Terry bajo del tren después de tan largo viaje de Nueva York hasta Chigaco….

- Todo por Alexander- murmuro

Había sido muy difícil converse a Robert que le diera una semana de permiso para poder venir a cumpleaños de su hijo. Porque desde un principio se había negado pero él le dijo….

- Si no me da el permiso renuncio- dijo claramente

Claro que Robert no si pudo negar a esa amenaza, no podía poder a su mejor actor… Terry apretó fuertemente un sobre en su pecho, después de casi dos meses por fin le había salido los papeles de registro de Alexander, ya podía gritar a los cuatros viendo que tenía un hijo con el amor de su vida….

- Candy- Cuando será el día que formemos una familia- dijo viendo el horizonte a través de la ventana del taxi

Se quedó dormido de lo cansado que estaba que el chofer tuvo que llamarlo varias veces…

- Señor- Señor-volvió a llamar

- ¿Ya llegamos? -

- Si señor-

- Gracias-

Terry bajo del carro con una felicidad tan grande porque iba a ver a su hijo y a Candy que no se había dado cuenta que era visto por una rubia que echaba fuego por los ojos….

OoOoOoO

Candy veía jugar a su hijo con sus tíos y el perro y reía y alegremente, sentía tanta paz en su ser que la hacía sentir feliz con ella misma. Que más podía pedirle a la vida, tenía a su hijo, a sus hermanos, a sus primos, pero si le faltaba algo el amor de su vida eso le faltaba para completar su felicidad….

- Buenas tardes- escucho una voz detrás de ella que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza

- Papa- se escuchó el fuerte grito de Alexander

Terry agarro a Alexander que venía caminando con pasos torpe y detrás de el un perro…

- Hola campeón- dijo mientras lo alzaba

- Papa-dijo mientras se abrazaba a el

- Ya veo que el llamado de la sangre es más fuerte de lo que pensaba- dijo Albert

- Hola Albert como esta-

- Bien te estábamos esperando para cantar el cumpleaños- hablo por su hermana

- Candy te paso algo- le susurro Rose

- Nada… nada-

- Entonces vamos a cantar cumpleaños- dijo

Todos se acercaron al pastel de chocolate que había hecho la misma Candy con ayuda de Annie, dejaron a Terry que tenía a Alexander en los brazos y a Candy en el medio, pero algo paso que llamo la atención de todos, un ruido que venía de la puerta que se abrieron de golpe mostrando a una rubia de ojos azules fuerza de si…

- Susana- dijeron todos

- A quien más esperaba- dijo sacando una pistola…

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí pude escribir, mi madre anda detrás de mi para que la ayude...**

**Mil gracias a las chicas por su comentarios...**

**Eva Maria - Saraoli - Vero Canedo - Candy20086 -Lupita1797 - Luz Rico...**

**Le deseo una Feliz Navidad y una feliz tarde...**

**El próximo capitulo lo supo el domingo va hacer el regalo de 24 por su espera y por acompañarme en esta historia que a tenido miles de errores que e tratado de mejorar por mi propio bien... **


	10. Chapter 9

******Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**Nota de mi: Hola chicas aquí le dejo este capitulo, disculpe la tardanza y si hay muchos horrores ortográfico pero estoy un poco apurada porque me voy de viaje dentro de una hora y no pude corregir nada así que los vemos en enero con la terminación de historia...**

**Le deseo una feliz navidad y un feliz años nuevo...**

* * *

Susana miro a todos lo que estaba presente pero en especialmente a Alexander, sintió tanta rabia a ver el fruto de amor de Candy y Terry, que su ser de vengase crecías cada vez más….

En eso dos años que había pasado le pasaron factura a Susana, los duques de Grandchester a enterase que su supuesto embarazo era una mentira la dejaron casi en la calle y ella tuvo que bajar la cabeza cuando supo que Terry se había ido y le dijo la verdad pero juro vengase, busco a dos amigos muy íntimo que tenía y le comento sus planes y ellos aceptaron paro con la condición de que pasaron una noche con ellos…..

Después de todo aquello sus amigos se vinieron América a cumplir su parte a ser pagado, investigaron por varias semanas hasta dar con ellos, el mayor se quedó en Nueva York y el menor se fue a Chicago, así durante eso dos años que había pasado lo tuvieron vigilados sin ningunos de los dos darse cuenta y Susana recibía cada mes un informe de los dos pero el ultimo que le llego la puso furiosa y ni los pensó dos veces y se montó en el primer barco no si ante llevar a su pequeña amiga…

OoOoOoOoO

- Los odios- dijo apuntando

- Susana baja esa arma- dijo Terry dándole Alexander a Candy para después ponerlo atrás suyo

- Cállate, todo es culpa de esa maldita- grito

- No llame a mi hermana así- salió Tom molesto

- Tom no te mueva- grito Rose

- Y dejar que está loca le haga algo a mi hermana- dijo caminando hacia Susana

- Tom por favor quédate quieto- rogo Candy

En ese mismo instante Alexander se puso a llorar de lo pesado que estaba en ambiente, Susana se puso nerviosa a ver más cerca a Tom y lo a punto…..

- Tom esto no es asunto tuyo- dijo Terry

- Todo esto es tú culpa, desde el día que Candy te presento como su novio la familia nunca puede está en paz solo discrasia tras discrasia-

- Tom cállate y aléjate de Susana- volvió a decir Rose

- Ya no soy un niño-

- Él tiene razón se escuchó la voz de Albert cuando le daba un golpe a Susana en las manos para que soltara el arma pero si evitar que soltara un disparo que aterro a todos los presente….

OoOoOoO

Una semana después

La familia Andrew se fue al hospital alegre porque ya había terminado el peligro. A Susana se la llevaron presa con sus amigos y pasaría un buen tiempo en ese lugar por intento de asesinato y tráfico de droga….

Todo había pasado tan rápido, Albert que había aprovechado el descuido de Susana para acercase por detrás, el disparo, la policía que fue llamada por la nana, Candy y Anthony tratando de detener la hemorragia, Annie y Paty ayudando con Alexander, Archie y Stear buscando un autor para ir los mas rápido al hospital, todo era un cao en la mansión Andrew y nadie entendía como un día tan feliz pudo terminar en desgracias….

OoOoOoO

- Buenas tarde señorita, venimos a busca al señor Terruce Grandchester- dijo Albert

- Disculpa señor pero el señor Grandchester fue dado de alta ayer en la tarde-

- Como dice- dijo sorprendido

- Ayer vinieron sus padres a búscalo-

- Y no sabes si dejo alguna dirección-

- Si pero dijo que se la diera a la señorita Candice Andrew-

- Ella es mi hermana y se encuentra con mis otros hermanos esperando afuera-

- Entonces dígala que venga- fue lo único que dijo y se dio la vuelta

- Grosera- murmuro y se fue en busca de Candy

Candy se encontraba en la entrada con Rose y Tom hablando animadamente sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Terry cuando llego Albert un poco molesto…..

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron todos

- Terry ya fue dado de alta y dejo su dirección en la taquilla pero no me la quisieron dar porque solo te nombro a ti pequeña-

- A mí-

- Alguien más, tú no eres la madre de su hijo es lógico, así que dame a mi sobrino y vez a busca esa dirección- ordeno

- Esta bien- y se fue

- Albert algo planea- comento Rose

- Ella tiene razón, que está pasando por esa cabeza

- Ya es tiempo que Candy sea feliz con Terry…..

OoOoOoO

- Pero quien le dio permiso de irme a busca- decía un molesto Terry

- Hijo cálmate por favor- decía Eleonor

- Que me calme, Candy iba hoy a buscarme en el hospital y ahora no estoy ahí-

- Nosotros le dejamos la dirección – dijo el duque de Grandchester

- Quienes son ustedes para decirme que hacer ahora mismo me voy- dijo tratando de parecer pero el dolor en el costado no lo dejo

- No sea testarudo- dijo Eleonor

- Quiero ver a mi hijo- dijo Terry

- Y nosotros conocer a nuestro nieto- dijo

- Terruce tus hermanas quiere verte- dijo el duque de Grandchester

- Dile que entres y me deja solo con ellas-

- Esta bien- y salieron

Terry se acostó uno momento, no entendía porque sus padres lo fueron a busca pero ya no le importaba, todavía se acordaba cuando vio cómo se disparaba el arma abrazo a Candy y Alexander cuando sintió el imparto en su costado….

- Candy mi amor gracias a Dios está bien- susurro

- Terry- entraron dos par de torbellino y se lanzaron a él dándole besos y abrazos

- Chicas me lastima- dijo entre risa

- Los sentimos- dijeron con un puchero

Terry vio a sus hermanas, Eli se parecía a él con el cabello castaño y ojos zafiro a cambio Ángela se parecía a su madre con el cabello rubio y ojos marrón como lo de su padre….

- Hermano no sabes cómo te extrañamos- decía Eli que la menor de la gemela

- Y yo a ustedes- dijo tocando su mejilla

- Y tu Ángela acaso no me extráñate- pregunta a ver a su hermana en otro mundo

- Terry es verdad que tiene un hijo- pregunto un poco celosa

- Si porque- pregunto confundido

- Entonces ya no lo va a querer- decía con tristeza

- No diga eso An ustedes son mis princesitas y siempre la voy a querer- dijo atrayéndola a el

- Entonces porque te fuiste y nos dejaste solas- dijo

- Porque quería cumplir mi sueño de hacer actor-

- No fue por la Gusana esa-

- No- fue lo que dijo

- Y quien es la mama de tu hijo-

- Candy- dijo con cariño

- De verdad es ella- dijeron sorprendidas

- Así es y adema Alexander sepárese mucho a mí-

- Ya queremos conocerlo-

- Que le parece mañana-

- Si- gritaron emocionada

- Solo si promete que me contara todas sus travesuras- dijo y vio como sus hermanas se sonrojaba y sabía que había dado en el clavo

- Ángela tiene novio- grito Eli

- Novio- repitió celoso. – Y cómo es eso posible si apena va a cumplir nueve años el mes que entrar

- No es mi novio solo mi amigo, la que tiene novio eres tu- se defendió con un fuerte sonrojo

- Yo vi cómo te daba un beso en la mejilla- dijo Eli

- Eso fue porque le di algo el día de su cumpleaños-

- Chicas ya- dijo Terry muerto de la risa

Las gemelas vieron a su hermano riéndose y ellas también empezaron a reír, pero unos toque en la puerta los hicieron voltear molestos por la interrupción…..

- Pase- dijo molesto

- Hijos disculpa pero me encontré este campeón- dijo Eleonor entrando con Alexander

- Papa- dejo mientras estiraba sus brazos

- Alexander quien lo trajo- pregunto y lo agarro

- Yo-

- Candy-dijo sorprendido

- Hola como sigue-

- Hola Candy- saludaron las gemelas

- Hola chicas como ah crecidos- dijo dándole un beso a cada una

- niñas, Candy y Terry tiene que hablar así que salga- ordeno

- Si mama pero podemos llevarnos a Alexander-pregunto Angela

- Ok pero yo lo llevo- dijo mientras lo agarraba

Eleonor y las gemelas salieron de cuarto dejando a Candy y a Terry solos….

- Candy yo….

- No diga nada- y lo beso….

* * *

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 10

******Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

- Terry- grito Candy a llegar al éxtasis

- Candy-grito Terry

El castaño se dejó cae despacio para no aplasta el cuerpo tembloroso que tenía debajo del él. Dejo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Candy tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mientras escuchaba el acelerado corazón de su mujer. Porque ahora si era su mujer y lo podía gritar a los cuatros viento que esa mujer solo era suya y de nadie más…..

Candy abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Terry para calma a su alocado corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. El calor que le trasmitía Terry la quemaba intensamente cada parte de su piel. Como los pequeños besos que le estaba dando Terry en su cuello la hicieron templa de nuevo de pasión…

Terry le daba pequeños besos en el cuello a Candy traviesamente. Se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la fan de la tierra. Sentir a su ahora mujer templando solo por él lo estaba llevando a la más hermosa locura. Ella y su hijo era su todo, sus luz y lo más importante la razón que lo hacía respira cada día de su vida.

Se apoyó con sus manos para no dejarle todo su peso y no lastimarla. Llevo su mirada hasta la de ella. La miro con el gran amor que sentía solo por ella. Ahora era su mujer ya nadie se la podía quitar. Una mujer que no solo le pertenecía de papeles. Una mujer que le pertenecía porque la amaba…..

- Hola esposo- saludo

- Hola esposa- repitió el dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Me gusta cómo suena- dijo dando un suspiro

- Mi esposa pecosa- se burlo

- Terry- dijo dándole un golpe mientras esquivaba su beso

- Jajajajaja- se echó a reír y se quitó de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado – No te moleste que te voy a decir un secreto- dijo juguetón

- ¿Que secreto? – pregunto curiosa

- Que curiosa eres pecosa- dijo burlón y pensando cómo le iba a decir ese secreto o más bien descuido por parte de los dos

- Que malo eres mocoso engreído- dijo sacándole la lengua

- No sea curiosa mona peca-

- Entonces no me diga nada- dijo y se paró molesta dela cama con una sábana y se dirigió al baño

- No te moleste pecosa-dijo mientras se para rápido de la cama sin importarle su denude

- Oh Terry- dijo tapándose la cara roja como un tomate a verlo desnudo

- No puedo creer que todavía te apene mi desnude- dijo riéndose- Si no hay nada que ya allá visto hace una horas

- Terry- grito llena de vergüenza

- Si, si ya sé que dirá pero si no me equivoco tú esta igual que yo y no te importa- dijo muerto de la risa

- Yo no estoy igual tu- dijo tranquila pero una brisa la hizo templa, bajo un poco la vista y vio la sabana tirada en el piso y se puso más roja de lo que estaba, agarro la sabana apurada y salió corriendo al baño pero Terry fue más rápido y le tranco el paso…

- A dónde cree que va pecosa- dijo agarrándola y llevándosela para la cama

- Terry por favor bájame- dijo mientras daba patadas en el aire

- Es nuestra noche de boda y ahí que disfrutar ante que se levante Alexander- dijo viendo al lugar en donde se encontraba la cuna que estaba un poco alejada de ellos para que el infante no se levantara con tanto ruido…..

- Oh Terry- suspiro cuando sintió los labios de su ahora esposo

OoOoOoO

Después de dos horas amándose se encontraba descansando sobre el lecho anuncia, Terry se había quedado dormido unos minutos atrás y Candy se encontraba perdida recordando lo que paso ese día que fue a busca a Terry…

**Tres meses atrás...**

Candy sabía que ese beso había tomado a Terry por sorpresa, pero que podía hacer ella que no pudo aguantarse saborea sus labios por más tiempo, solo hizo lo que su corazón gritaba. Mientras se besaba Candy sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella quería tener una familia y quien mejor que eso que el hombre que amaba y que además era el padre de su hijo. Cuando el beso termino se perdieron en sus mirada…

- Te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se vieron otra vez y se echaron a reír sabiendo que tenía una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz

- Candy yo quería decirte- callo unos segundos – Sé que te hice mucho daño en el pasado pero quiero que sepa que yo si te amé como no tiene idea, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que tu seria mi vida, la primera vez que me alimente de tu piel fue como encontrar la paz dentro de mí, tus ojos era los más hermosos para mí, tu era mi debilidad. Sé que nunca te lo dije pero siempre estaba en ese mundo donde tus palabras hacia tu voluntad…..

- Terry- susurro llorando

- No quiero que dude que te amé en el pasado y te sigo amando- dijo sujetando sus manos

-Oh Terry- dijo y se lanzó a sus brazos olvidando su herida

- Candy no te valla a lanza… auuuuuu

- Lo siento- dijo y se quitó de encima de el

- No te disculpe, sé que está emocionada de que somos novio otra vez y dentro de unos días prometido- dijo arrogante

- Terry- dijo apenada

- Tengo que dejarte asegurada pecosa ante de irme a Nueva York – dijo con burla

- Y pensé que te iba a queda aquí- dijo triste

- No puedo solo tenía una semana de permiso y con lo que paso no he podido viajar-

- Y cuando va hablar con mis hermanos-

- Mañana-

- Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo un poco distante

- No te moleste pecosa, te prometo que dentro de tres meses solo va hacer mía-

Candy no dijo nada, abrió la puerta y se fue a busca a su hijo que no fue difícil encontrarlo, solo basto escucho su fuerte risa para saber dónde estaba, se caminó con paso lento a su encuentro, cambio de cara cuando entro al salón de té y le sonreí a mi hijo que se paró con pasos torpe ya que estaba empezando a caminar desde el día de su cumpleaños, lo alzo y se despidió de la familia y se fue con el alma por el suelo….

Al día siguiente tocaba la puerta de Candy y al no recibir respuesta a Rose le toco entrar y vio la escena más hermosa de su vida, su hermana y su sobrino se encontraba dormido abrazados, se dio cuenta que su hermana se había equivocado cuando dijo que Alexander solo se parecía a Terry, y es que Rose se estaba dando cuenta que Alexander tenía la misma forma de dormir de ella, hacia los mismo gesto que ella y lo que le daba más risa era que había sacado lo dormirlo de ella…..

- ¿De que te ríes? – se escuchó una voz detrás de ella

- Albert que susto me diste-

- Fue sin querer, solo vine a ver porque tardaba tanto-

- Es que tu hermana nunca cambiara- dijo señalando a la cama

- Ahora solo es mi hermana- dijo ofendido

- Claro que no- dijo divertida por la cara de Albert

- Mira y veras- dijo mientras sacaba un chocolate de la caja que le había dado Terry y se acercó a la cama y le puso el chocolate a Candy en la nariz…..

Candy se estaba levantando de lo más profundo de su sueño a sentir un orlo que ella recocía con los ojos cerrados…

- Chocolate- murmuro mientras abría los ojos

- Te lo dije- dijo Albert feliz – Nunca va a cambiar lo glotona

- Albert- dijo un poco molesta cuando se incorporó por completo y veía a su hermano haciendo lo mismo con Alexander

- Valla hermano tenía razón – dijo Rose derrotada

- Porque viene a levantarme tan temprano- dijo quitando a Alexander del agarre de Albert

- Tu llama temprano la 12:00 del día- dijo burlón Tom que venía entrando

- LA 12:00- grito y se paró de la cama

- No te preocupe, que haga a espera dos horas más a Terry- dijo Tom

- Terry está aquí?

- Si desde la 10:00- dijeron los tres Andrew mayores

- Y porque nadie vino a levantarme- dijo preocupada

- Tenemos rato tratando de pararte y nada-fue la simple respuesta ellos

- Que pena- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas- Bueno zarca para poder arréglame- dijo señalando la puerta

- Valla hermana que carácter- dijeron y salieron

OoOoOoOoO

Media hora después Candy bajaba con Alexander, se caminó a la sala de té y se encontró con todos ahí, dio la buenos días y se disculpó por hacerlo espera tanto, tomo asiento a lado de sus hermanos un poco nerviosa…

- Niñas, porque no va a jugar en el jardín con Alexander- dijo Albert

Las gemelas se pararon emocionada de sus haciendo pero cuando sintieron la mirada dura de su padre detrás de ellas se volvieron a sentar con la mirada baja…

- Puede ir- dio la orden, el duque sabía que sus hijas tenía un carácter impulsivo como el de Terry que él tenía que controlar….

Después que las gemelas se fueron con Alexander se pusieron hablar del asunto que verdad le interesaba en ese momento….

- Mejor vamos a mi despacho- dijo Albert invitándolo a ponerse de pie

- Con Rose y tu son más que suficiente- dijo Tom – Anthony y yo lo quedamos con los niños

- Pero yo también quiero ir- se quejó Anthony

- Anthony no sea terco, que va hacer tanta gentes ahí- le dijo con ojos de suplica

- Este bien- dijo Anthony ya que había leído los ojos de su hermano y sabía que quería decirle algo

- Buenos chicos lo vemos en el jardín- dijo Albert

OoOoOoO

- ¿Dime que pasa?- fue lo primero que dijo Anthony a queda solo con Tom

- no quiero que Terry no quite a la luz de nuestros ojos- fue su respuesta con tristeza

- Terry no lo va a quitar nada solo lo va a recupera-

- ¿Qué quiere decir? -

- Tom desde que Candy conoció a Terry ya no lo pertenece- dijo tranquilamente Anthony- Si Alexander no hubiera nacido Candy se fuera muerto de tristeza a no tener a Terry

- Como puede decir eso- dijo un molesto Tom

- Solo soy realista- fue lo último que dijo y se fue dejando a Tom con la palabra en la boca

OoOoOoOoO

- Albert tu que eres la cabeza de esta familia quiero pedirle la mano en matrimonio de su hermana para Terry- dijo el duque formalmente

- Duque eso es algo que a nosotros no lo toca opinar ya que es asunto de los chicos si se quiere casar- dijo Albert dándole mirada de complicidad a Candy y a Terry

- Él tiene razón- dijeron Rose y Eleonor con lágrimas en los ojos

- Buenos chicos lo dejamos solo- dijo Albert abriendo la puerta para que lo ocupante saliera dejando solo a Candy y a Terry

- Ahora estamos solo tú y yo pecosa- dijo Terry mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella con cuidado para no lastimarse

- Oh Terry- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Perdóname amor mío por hacerte espera tanto- dijo mientras sacaba una cajita- TE QUIERE CASAR COMINGO- dejando mostrar una sortija de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro…

Candy no podía hablar de la emoción que sentía por dentro que no se daba cuenta que por su silencio ponía más nervioso a Terry….

- Dime pecosa acepta a este loco que te ama con su vida entera- volvió a decir más nervioso

-Yo….yo- decía Candy atropelladamente

- ¿Tu qué? – pregunto Terry ahora asustado por ser rechazado

- Si quiero casare contigo- dijo y se dejó cae de rodilla junto a el

Terry ya no le faltaron más palabras que esa para atráela a él y dale un beso lleno de promesa y sobre todo lleno de amor, no le importo el dolor que sintió a caer con ella al piso, solo le importaba ella….

- Pecosa pensé que me iba a decir que no- fue lo primero que dijo cuando termino el beso

- Como cree que le iba a decir que no al amor de mi vida- decía dejando salir la lagrimas que no pudo aguantar a ver como Terry le ponía el anillo que la marcaba como suya

- Nada de lágrimas amor mío- dijo secándosela cariñosamente

- No puedo evitarlo- dijo

- Pecosa que pensara de tus hermanos a verte baja llorando, va a pensar que te hice algo-

- Claro que me hiciste algo- dijo y vio como Terry ponía cara de confusión- Me devolviste la otra mita que tenía vacía y que está volviendo a llenar – eso fuera su última palabras ante de darle un beso lleno amor…

OoOoOoO

Cuando los chicos bajaron agarrado de la mano y dieron la noticia que se casaba en tres meses la dos familias se acercaron a felicitarlos, mientras que Eleonor y Rose no paraba de llorar y más Rose cuando Candy le dijo que se iba para Nueva York con Terry y su ahora familia política, pero como Albert no podía dejar ir así a su pequeña ahora también toda la familia Andrew también se iba a vivir a Nueva York …..

Al día siguiente todos partieron a Nueva York a primera hora del día, mientras la mujer planeaba la boda, los chicos jugaban ajedrez y también planeaba darle una despedida de sortero a Terry. Cuando llegaron a Nueva York, Albert invito a la familia Grandchester a quedarse en la mansión y ellos muy agradecido aceptaron….

Eso tres meses se fueron en un abrir y cerro de ojo, Terry se fue de gira a la primera semana de haber llegado, mientras Candy preparaba todo con ayuda de su hermana y suegra pero en la hora de escoger el vestido ningunas se ponía de acuerdo pero la decisión final fue de Candy ya que ella le dejo bien claro a decirle, _el vestido lo voy usar yo no ustedes_, así que las dos damas se tuvieron que conformar con la decisión de Candy…

El tan espero día llego, Terry esperaba nervioso en la Catedral de San Patricio con un traje italiano color negro que le hacía verse guapísimo y dejaba sin hablar algunas damas de su edad y también a la mujeres mayores, pero él no sedaba de cuenta de eso ya que estaba tan nervioso que estaba a punto de comerse las uñas, pero cuando empezaron a sonar las campanada indicando que la novia había llegado respiro profundamente y se caminó y se para en toda la alta a ver entrar al amor de su vida….

Candy bajo del carro con ayuda de Albert, su vestido no era tan extravagante, más bien era sencillo, era blanco, con hilo de plata estilo cinturón, una solo manga que iba en la parte derecha y solo tenía una pequeña cola de medio metro, de accesorio llevaba el anillo que Terry le había dado y un collar de oro que era de su madre que hacia juego con una pulsera de diamante, su cabello lo llevaba suelto adornado con una coronita de plata….

Primero entraron la gemelas que llevaba los anillos y lanzaba lo pétalo por donde iba caminar Candy...

Terry ya estaba impaciente, ya no aguantaba más las palabras de su padre diciendo que ahora que iba hacer un padre de familia tenía que terminar su estudio, le dio gracias a Dios cuando vio a entrar a su pecosa con el canto del ave maría, _parece un ángel, _ pensó…..

Cuando Albert por fin llego en donde él se encontraba y le estiro la mano de su hermana, el la acepto con mucho gusto poniéndose de frente donde estaba el padre….

El padre empezó con la misa, Candy y Terry se deba mirada de amor durante todo la misa, se entregaron sus anillos con botos llenos de amor pronunciado con todo el corazón que el mismo padre tenía gana de llorar, le dio la bendición y dijo las palabras que Candy y Terry tanto quería escucha….

- Lo declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Terry no necesito escucho más nada, se acercó a su hora esposa y le dio un beso lleno de amor, los aplauso no se hicieron espera por parte de Alexander que pegaba gritos como loco llamando a su mama y a su papa…..

Candy y Terry se separaron con cuidado mientras se perdía en la intensidad de sus ojos, pero una vocecita lo saco de su magia, voltearon alegremente a busca el dueño de sus vida entera que como pudo se escapó de lo brazo de su tía para lazarse a los brazos de su padre que lo recibió con todo el amor que podía tener un padre para su hijo….

**Tiempo actual**

Candy regreso de su recuerdo a escucha la voz de su hijo, se levantó buscando su bata para tapa su desnude, luego de esta algo decente se acercó a la luz de su ojo. Llama el servicio de cuarto y pidió una buena cantidad que parecía para diez persona que para dos y media.

Regreso a la cama y vio que todavía Terry dormía profundamente así que para no levantarlo se puso su pijama cambio a Alexander, al termina escucho uno suave golpe y fue abrir y era el vale con el carrito de comida….

- Gracias- dijo y le dio la propina

- A su orden señora- hizo una reverencia y se fue

- Ya veo que pediste el desayuno- dijo Terry cuando la agarro por la espalda y le deba pequeño beso en el cuello

- Terry recuerda que no estamos solo- dijo asusta viendo como Alexander lo veía con curiosidad

- El entenderá que sus papas esta de luna de miel-

- Viste si fuéramos ido a nuestra celebración y como no escaparnos no pude dejar a Alexander con mis hermanos- le recrimino

- Vamos pecosa a mí no me importa eso, solo me importa ustedes dos- dijo cuándo se llevaba el carrito de comida para la cama- O tres- murmuro para el mismo pero igual la pecosa lo escucho

- ¿Tres qué?- pregunto curiosa

- Te acuerda del secreto que te iba a decir ayer- dijo mientras la sentaba en la cama con Alexander todavía en su regazo

- Claro que me acuerdo, ahora se me piensa decir-

- Vez pecosa eres muy curiosa pero igual te amo- dijo mientras le deba un pequeño beso en lo labio

- Papa- grito el pequeño Alexander celoso

- Vamos hijo la dos la podemos compartir o los tres- volvió a decir mientras lo trías a su regazo

- Terry de que tres hablar?

- Pecosa te voy a contar una historia que paso ayer y espero no te moleste-

- Hablar ya Terry- grito ya obstinada con el secreto de Terry

- Como ordene mi bella dama- dijo y la trajo hacia el otra vez dejando a Alexander en el medio – Ayer cuando lo escapamos de la iglesia y llegamos al hotel ya con nuestro pequeño dormido, no esperaste ni cinco segundo que había dejado el niño en la cuna cuando te lanzaste a mi brazos para que te hiciera el amor- todo esto se lo decía en la oreja mientras Alexander jugaba con sus cabellos- Hiciste que me olvidara de todos que hasta se me olvido usar el preservativo….

- QUE- fuel el grito de Candy que logro asusta a Terry y a Alexander

- No quiere tener otro hijo conmigo- pregunto ofendido Terry y dolido

- No lo puedo creer- dijo para sí misma

- No puede creer que- dijo Terry ya molesto

- Que haya quedado embarazada en me segunda vez- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Ojala y sea una niña

- Pecosa no te emociones todavía no es seguro que lo esté- dijo emocionado

- No me importa en esta luna de miel sé que vamos a regresa esperando a ser nuevo-

- Mi bella pecosa te Amo tanto que no voy a descansar hasta que esté esperando de nuevo y Alexander tenga una docena de hermanos- dijo traviesamente

- Yo también te amo mi mocoso engreído, muchas gracias por darme a nuestros hijo y los que venga en el camino-

- Cuando te vi por primera vez en esa colina supe que sería mi amor verdadero y no me equivoque-

- Nuestro amor triunfo pesar de esto dos años y esto solo lo puede logro un Amor verdadero…..

** Fin**

* * *

**Hola Chicas aqui termina esta historia, como le dije ante asi tarde 5 meses en publicar lo hago pero nunca voy a dejar mis historias votadas, le doy la gracias por esta conmigo a pesar de mi muchos herreros le doy la gracias de corazón...**

**Y como regalo por hacerla espera tanto voy a subir un epilogo creo que esta misma semana.**

**Sobre mi otra historia si voy a tomar un tiempo para publicarla ya que le voy arregla la narración a los primeros capítulos ...**

**Buenos chicas lo vemos en otra oportunidad...**

**Un abrazo y que pase una linda noche Sofia Amaya **


End file.
